Alemara Milk
You may be looking for the Fun Pack Friends version of Alemara. (picture to be updated soon) "WHO ARE THEY SO I CAN BEAT THEM UP!?" ''~ Alemara, Highschool Horrors. Alemara Milk, simply known as ''Alemara, is a member of the Fun Pack. She is one of Pencil's close female friends, the other being her sister Tamalex. Concept and Creation Alemara was created along with her sister Tamalex to be close friends of Pencil. She was originally named Amara. Later it was revealed that she was using her sister's name as an alias. In the Sonic riders topic she revealed that her real name was Alemara. Her name came from a mix between two of her creator's friends, Ale'x and Ta'mara. Her age made to be one year younger than Pencil which at the time was the same as one of her friends but i won't say their name. She and Tamalex were originally comic relief characters, both being slightly silly, especially seen in the Science fiction topic. Appearance Alemara is a very skinny red alligator with bright green eyes, matching hair, shoes and shirt. Her skirt is pink and she has two magenta spikes on her tail. She has four fangs. Personality Alemara is a very outgoing and energetic girl. She is very flirty with Wet, who she has a crush on. She is also very forgiving, which is one of the reasons Wet likes her so much (stated in 'Romance in the Fun Pack'. She does, however, hold grudges against anyone who continues to be mean towards her friends, such as Dark Pen. Alemara is kind of silly sometimes and a bit naive, but she is smart, because she hangs out with Tamalex a lot, who is smart also. Alemara knows many languages, some of which she learned from Tamalex. Alemara taught some of these languages to Pencil, and the two of them sometimes speak to each other in foriegn languages in the school halls to trick people. Alemara is very confident and girly, and very polite yet spunky. She talks with a slight canadian accent. Alemara loves romantic stuff and likes to help her friends get their crushes' attention. Relationships Friends Pencil (best friend) Tamalex (sister) Headache (good friend) Puff (good friend) Fire (good friend) Axel (adopted brother) Lolly (good friend) Mac (good friend) Wet (love interest) Pencil Alemara is Pencil's best friend next to Axel. Alemara and Pencil are as close as sisters. Alemara even refers to Pencil as the sister she never had, much to the annoyance of Tamalex. Alemara unleashed her weird side when she met Pencil, showing that Pencil had a very strange influence on Alemara. Pencil also gave her the nickname 'Allie', which everyone now uses. In Romance in the Fun Pack, Alemara jumped on top of Pencil at the beginning to slow her down. Also, later on in the story, her emotions go crazy even to the point of telling Pencil that she's weird and that she has no love life because she's embarrassed hanging out with Pencil. Whether or not Alemara means this deep down or not is still unknown. Family Tamalex Alemara and Tamalex are sisters, and out of all of her siblings, Alemara shares the closest bond with Tamalex. They like to go places together and in their earliest days of roleplaying, they were shown to be a very silly duo with very little differences in personality, however, Tamalex was shown to be smarter than Alemara, although when Tamalex failed to get the the phone straight away while working on the Atlantis III (source needed), Alemara got angry with her. Later on though, they went their own separate ways personality-wise; Tamalex becoming smarter and sassier, as well as being less silly, while Alemara was still quite naive but level-headed and less silly. It was also revealed in that roleplay that Alemara learnt some knowledge on alien languages from Tamalex. Axel Axel is Alemara's younger adopted brother. In Highschool Horrors, when Axel didn't have a date, Alemara told him that she would go with him if they weren't siblings and she wasn't already going with Wet. Also, when Axel fell over, Alemara shouted out to her friends to attack Mindy's gang. Plus, on the night of the dance, she and Tamalex tried to comfort Axel before they left, but they were unsuccessful. Romance Wet Out of the five couples in the Fun Pack, Alemara and Wet are the most confident. They flirt with each other by hugging, winking, and smiling at each other. However, they have never directly told each other their feelings yet. They do have a sense of shyness, though, as shown in Romance in the Fun Pack, when they were hugging, and the nurse walked in. Wet got embarrassed and shouted after her that they were just friends, causing Alemara to be sad. Later, Alemaras bottled up emotion for Wet caused her to experience dangerous mood swings, first being angry and then becoming sad. In Highschool Horrors, Mindy mentioned that a red alligator was asking a blue dinosaur to the dance, referencing Alemara and Wet. Later on, Alemara and Wet were shown to go to the dance with each other. Category:Fun Pack Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Fun pack